Totally Unexpected Deal
by AniiMai
Summary: Amu is rich, but she likes to work at Seiyo High as a teacher. What happens when a certain blue-haired man works there, too? Amuto! My first fanfiction, please give advice on how to improve it!
1. Prologue

**Nikko: My first fanfiction! **

**Amu: Yay!**

**Ikuto: Yay.**

**Nikko: -Raises a knife- What did you say, Ikuto? –Smiles-**

**Ikuto: -Sweatdrop- I mean..YAY! **

**Nikko: That's more like it.**

**Amu: Jeez, on with the story already. Ikuto, don't piss her off. **

**Nikko: I love you, Amu! **

**Amu: I love you too, Nikki!**

**Nikko: Do the disclaimer already Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Yes ma'am. Nikko does not own Shugo Chara, but it's in her dreams.**

**Nikko: -Glares at Ikuto with daggers- Yes, I wish I did, got a problem with it?**

**Ikuto: Duh if you own it, you would have tortured me every episode.**

**Nikko: Well, true. Anyways, enjoy!**

_**Totally Unexpected Deal**_

"Miss! It's time to get up!"

"Five more minutes."

Dia opened the door to my bedroom. "Miss, Mr. Hotori is here."

"What? Tadase is here? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I quickly got dressed into a black T-shirt and jeans, my pink hair was tied into a pony tail with bobby pins that made an X securing my bangs. I grabbed my black and blue guitar and jogged downstairs to find Tadase, mother, and father sitting on the couch chatting.

"Oh, Amu-Chan! You're awake!" Mother exclaimed, causing Father and Tadase to look in my direction.

"Sorry mother got to go!" I shouted as I ran to the door and slammed it behind me.

"Geez, if Dia told me that Tadagay was coming today I would have woke up earlier and went to the school already." I murmured under my breath, but my driver, Souma Kukai caught it.

Kukai laughed, "So are you going to Seiyo High today, Hinamori-san?"

"Yes I am, Kukai. Now call me Amu."

"Sure sure." Kukai escorted me to the Ford Fiesta and opened the door for me the get in. I stepped into the vehicle, and Kukai closed the door. The remote was spotted to the mini TV; I grabbed it and started switching from channel to channel. The adult that was older than me by one year inserted the keys and started the engine.

From the mansion to Seiyo High was about a two hour drive, so I turned off the TV and took out my iPod. I found the song _Rush _by Aj and Aly(I do NOT own! Play the song! :3)

_Into your head, into your mind  
>out of your soul, race through your veins<br>you can't escape, you can't escape_

_Into your life, into your dreams,  
>Out of the dark, so light again.<br>You can't explain, you can't explain..._

I bobbed my head to the beat of the song and soon I began to sing along with it.

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
>Rushin' through your hair,<br>Rushin' through your head,  
>Can you feel it, can you feel it,<em>

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
>Be every color that you are,<br>Into the rush now,  
>You don't have to know how,<br>Know it all before you'll try._

_More than you land spinning around,  
>Lifting your feet right off the ground,<br>You can't believe this is happening now._

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
>Rushin' through your hair,<br>Rushin' through your head,  
>Can you feel it, can you feel it,<em>

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
>Be every color that you are,<br>Into the rush now,  
>You don't have to know how,<br>Know it all before you'll try._

_It takes you to another place,  
>imagine everything you can.<br>All the colors start to blend,  
>The system overloads again.<em>

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
>Rushin' through your hair,<br>Rushin' through your head,  
>Can you feel it, can you feel it,<em>

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
>Be every color that you are,<br>Into the rush now,  
>You don't have to know how,<br>Know it all before you'll try._

_Don't let nobody tell you,  
>Don't let nobody tell you,<br>Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,  
>Be every color that you are,<br>Into the rush now,  
>You don't have to know how,<br>Know it all before you'll try._

When the song was over, the car was stopped because of the stop light. Kukai gave a round of applause, and I saw his grin from the mirror. I smiled back.

"Your singing is wonderful, Amu-san." He complimented.

The red light turned to the green light, and the car started again.

"Thanks, Kukai."

"You really should be a singing teacher instead of a guitar teaching Amu," he advised. "It's a waste; I mean you have a wonderful voice!"

I sighed, "Don't tease me Kukai."

"I'm not! What are you talking about, I didn't tease you."

"You know I have stage fright, Kukai. Don't play dumb with me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry." He chuckled.

Then, someone came running to in front of our car. He seemed to be chasing something. Just an inch before the car hit him, the black and white Ford Fiesta stopped. Kukai quickly got out of the driver seat and went to see if the man was okay. I followed him.

"I'm fine." I heard the man said. He had messy midnight blue hair that hung over his eyes and blue-violet eyes.

Kukai helped the man get up and asked if he needed to go to the hospital and if he was really okay.

"I'm fine," The man said again, and then he looked around.

"Are you looking for something?" I asked him.

"Yeah, my cat. Have you seen him?" He answered.

"Was he blue with golden eyes?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Oh he went into the alley." I pointed to the direction his cat went to, and the man ran into the direction.

"Thanks! Bye!" He called out.

Kukai and I went back to the vehicle and he continued to drive to Seiyo High's direction, while I listened to my iPod. After what seemed like forever, we finally arrived at the school. Today was the first day of school, and I was thirty minutes early. I made my way to the principal's office through the whistling students.

I knocked on the door and got the okay from the principal.

"Amu-chan! You're early!" Tsukasa handed my classroom number and the name of the students I will be teaching.

"Here ya go!"

"Thanks."

"Oh and Amu-chan, there will be a new teacher, can you show him around the school? I believe he's in your classroom. His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Alright."

I made my way to my classroom, hearing more whistles from the early male students. When I got there I saw a midnight blue haired man sitting on a table.

"Yo." He said, without turning around.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked curiously, making my way towards him.

"I have cat instincts." He turned around with a smirk on his face.

It was the man Kukai almost hit earlier.

**Nikko: Dun dun duuuun.**

**Ikuto: O..kay?**

**Nikko: -Burst into tears-**

**Amu: DON'T BE MEAN IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please stop crying. **

**Nikko: -Keeps crying-**

**Ikuto: Please stop crying, I'll do anything!**

**Nikko: -Stops crying- Really? –Eyes sparkle-**

**Ikuto: Um..yeah sure.**

**Nikko: Buy me ice-cream!**

**Ikuto: No.**

**Nikko: -Crys all over again-**

**Amu: -Sweatdrop- Um, R&R please, and give Nikki advice on how to improve her stories!**


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**Nikko: Hiya! **

**Ikuto: Yo.**

**Amu: Nikko is writing another chappie! Yay! Check out her new story/1-shot!**

**Ikuto: Ya..**

**Amu: Be happier about it!**

**Ikuto: YAY! Now get to the story.**

**Nikko: Well, I don't own Shugo Chara though I wish I did.**

_**Totally Unexpected Deal**_

***Recap***

_"Yo." He said, without turning around._

_"How did you know I was there?" I asked curiously, making my way towards him._

_"I have cat instincts." He turned around with a smirk on his face._

_It was the man Kukai almost hit earlier._

***End of Recap***

I quickly came back to reality from my thoughts. He doesn't seem to remember me from earlier. "Well, I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet cha."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"I will be showing you around the school."

"Kay."

I walked him through around the school. First the cafeteria, then the gym, since he seemed like a gym person. After the gym, I lead him around the hallways, from the ninth grade hall to the twelfth grade hall. I decided to get to know him, since we had about 20 minutes left before class starts.

"What subject do you teach?" I asked Ikuto.

"Violin. You?"

"Guitar and sometimes a sub for P.E. and I monitor you teaching sometimes."I grinned. "How old are you?"

"21. You?"

"That's kinda rude don't ya think? I mean I am a lady after all."

"Not at all. You seem more like a teen girl to me."

I puffed my cheeks and pouted with my arms crossed below my chest. "Bully."

He chuckled. "See what I mean?"

"No."

"You still haven't answered my question. How old are you?"

"16."

"See, I was right, you are a teen. WAIT! 16? Aren't you supposed to be in college?"

"No, I skipped a few grades."

"Uh huh, so did you learn to drive yet?"

"Nope. Don't need to. Have a driver."

"Right."

_**BRRRRIIINNNNG!**_

"Well, time to get teaching. Cya." I stood up and went to room A19.

"Bye!" I heard him say after me.

When I opened the classroom door, I saw about 15~20 students. About 10 of them were practicing while the rest were tuning their guitars by ear. The room had a place for guitars to lie; it was painted black and white with guitars. There were also posters with guitar information on the wall that I putted there a week before today; the desks were lined in rows of 6. Three guitars were hanging on the wall, one was black and aqua, another one was orange in the middle and black for the rest, the last one was white with a golden boarder. Extra guitar picks were in a tiny bowl, there were ones for sell in another that was labeled '50 cents each.' Extra guitar strings were curled up into a circle and are put into packages that hung to the pin attached to the wall, they were separated by thickness and color. There was red, blue, violet, orange, yellow, green, gold, and silver ones. Two desktops sat on a long table, and a printer was in between them. I walked into the classroom, and heard wolf-whistling again. 'Ms. Hinamori' I wrote on the chalk board, and then I heard gasps.

"Anything wrong?" I asked the class.

Everyone's shot up into the air. "Yes?" I asked again.

"YOU'RE A TEACHER?" The whole class shouted.

"No, I'm just here because I want to be, I teach though."

"Oh."

"Umm..insert sarcasm?" I stated.

"WHAT? BUT YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR 16!"

"I am 16? NOW SHUT THE &$%# UP OR AT LEAST LOWER YOUR VOLUME!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Anyways, as I was saying the name is Ms. Hinamori. The famous magazine writer, Hinamori Midori is my mother, and the world known bird photographer, Hinamori Tsumugu is my father. Any questions?"

A student named Kai Kaneko raised his hand, "Ya, why are we stuck with the freshmen and sophomore nubs (no offence if you are a freshman or sophomore)?"

"Would you rather be with seniors who would beat you up?" I challenged. I introduced myself and began class.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I sat in the teacher's lounge waiting till third period, when I have to start teaching, my first and second periods are off. Then, I began to doze off.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

_First and second period went by fast, now I have to go to Ikuto's class to make sure he's teaching correctly. _I grabbed my violin and headed to the violin room. When I got there, Ikuto wasn't in the room. _There are still 3 minutes left before class starts. He should be here by then. _I looked around the classroom. It looked similar to my classroom. There was a place for where violins can be put at in case students leave them here or they don't feel like carrying it around the school. The room was painted midnight blue and pale pink. There were extra strings in packages, too, but not in different colors, just plain boring silver and gold. A violin was leaning against the desk, and a viola was under the desk. I'm guessing he can play both violin and viola, I mean, they are pretty similar right? I can only play the basic of violin, not very good at it either, guitar, but if you count randomly pressing notes on a piano or keyboard playing it, then I can play piano and a keyboard too.

_**BRRRRRINNNNNG**_

The bell rang and students started coming into the class, but there was still no signs of Ikuto. _Where is _he?

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

_No! Mama, papa, don't leave me! _I was holding my baby sister as I screamed for my mom and dad to stop going in a 5 year-old body. Then I woke up, I yawned and glanced at my watch. _9:43,_no worries, I still have..

CRAP I'M LATE FOR 3rd PERIOD! I ran to the violin classroom door, and regain my composure before opening the door to see Amu introducing herself to the class. Nice going Ikuto, late to the classroom on the first day of school..

**Nikko: Wooot! I'm done! **

**Amu: -Hands a bag of chips and Sprite- Goodjob!**

**Nikko: -Accepts offer and starts munching away- Fawnz(Translation: Thanks)**

**Ikuto: -Laugh at Nikko's tired and stuffed mouth- **

**Nikko and Amu: Fuddup Riko(Translation: Shut up Ikuto)/Shut up Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: -Stops laughing-**

**Amu: It's only about 950 words, but it's close enough to 1000, Nikko says.**

**Ikuto, Amu, and Nikko: Ya, so R&R and checkout The Memories and answer/help improve this/that story!**

**P.S. Ya, I was about to make this the longer version of The Memories, but ehh I got a new idea so I just posted The Memories, check it out!**


	3. Naghiko and Nadeshiko

**Nikko: Hai! I'm back!**

**Ikuto: I thought you were dead…**

**Amu: Ikuto, don't be so mean.**

**Nikko: No, I'm not dead, and thanks Amu.**

**Amu: No problem! On with the story, before I kill all of ya'll!**

**Everyone: -Sweat drop-**

**Everyone but Ikuto and Amu: IKUTO DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!**

**Ikuto: Yes sirs and madams! Nikko does not own Shugo Chara or else it would have been the worst story ever!**

**Nikko: Ikuto, I will kill you.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Totally Unexpected Deal<strong>_

***Recap***

_CRAP I'M LATE FOR 3__rd__ PERIOD! I ran to the violin classroom door, and regain my composure before opening the door to see Amu introducing herself to the class. Nice going Ikuto, late to the classroom on the first day of school…_

***End of Recap***

The class didn't seem to notice me walking in the classroom, or maybe they were too busy staring at the beautiful pink-haired teacher in front of them. I walked up to the chalkboard and wrote my name. The chalk screeched against the black board and the high-school kids finally noticed me. Amu stepped back towards the computers, giving me a sign to start teaching. A student raised her hand, and I checked the attendance sheet, Yuiki Yaya.

"Yaya wants to know who you are, Mister." She asked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, your violin teacher." Amu replied for me.

"Then why are you here Amu-chan?"

"I'm here to monitor his teaching, but found him late, so I was in his place just now." She answered the pig haired girl.

***Amu's P.O.V.***

The conversation ended there and class continued. Ikuto was correcting students like a mad man, while Yaya kept apologizing. The period continued like so, and it was soon over. After 3rd period, Ikuto and I had a 30 minute break, but instead of talking peacefully, we got into a fight.

"You know you're not supposed to be late on first day of school! What were you thinking?"

"I just overslept! Can't blame me for that! You Chinese woman!" (A/N: No offence to Chinese, I got this from a game I was playing and there was a fight between two players, besides I'm Chinese too. XD)

"Uh hello? It's JAPAN, not CHINA. Know the difference, noob!"

"So? It's called 'migrating.'" He held up fingers showing quotations.

"Doesn't mean I'm Chinese!"

"Whatever," Ikuto rolled his eyes.

Then, I burst out laughing while pointing a finger at Ikuto. Black liquid dropped from his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Nadeshiko said, she had long purple hair and dark golden eyes, similar to mine, but mine was light golden. A old-fashion ink pen was in her hand, her twin brother, Naghiko, had one too in his hand, but was laughing so hard he fell off his chair. Nadeshiko shot him a deadly look, but he kept laughing anyways.

"I'm Nadeshiko," she introduced herself to Ikuto. "And this jerk here is my twin brother, Naghiko, or you can call him Nagi." Naghiko stopped laughing.

"What the hell is this on my face, twins?" A furious Ikuto questioned them.

"That, my friend, is ink." Naghiko replied, and then started laughing again.

Nadeshiko smiled nervously, "I'm so sorry! But, no worries it'll wash off."

Ikuto stormed out the door to, god knows where, maybe the restroom, and the twins and I started laughing and giggling. Nade, Nagi and I knew each other since last year; they were in charge of teaching the dances from all over the world. Nadeshiko and I had been best friends then, we were both the same age. She was older than Naghiko by 1 minute.

***Normal P.O.V.***

Just then, Ikuto came back into the room, tip-toeing, with the ink washed off from his face. His presence was unknown to the twins and Amu.

"Guess who," Ikuto said, covering Amu's eyes with both of his hands while smirking.

Amu removed Ikuto's hands from her face and turned around. The blue haired man took the chance and gave a peak on her lips with his own. Amu, obviously, had blood rushed up to her face. Her mouth making 'O' as she screamed out, "What the hell was that for, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"Nothing." Ikuto replied bluntly.

"Ahem," coughed the twins. "We'll be leaving now, have a great time love birds." They said in sync.

Amu pouted as the thought of her first kiss got stolen by the man that she thought was oh-so-gentlemanly.

"Don't be mad Amu-koi, I just did that so they would leave."

"First of all, DON'T call me Amu-koi. Second of all, I cannot belief you just stole my first kiss!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me! And why did you want Nagi and Nade to leave anyways?"

"'Cuz it would be too embarrassing to ask you out on a date with them here." Ikuto said, blushing.

"Oh. Em. Gee! You're blushing! That is soo cute!" Amu said. "Wait, you did not just say you're asking me on a date!"

"Um yeah, I just did."

* * *

><p><strong>Nikko: Yay! I'm done with the third ch-<strong>

**Amu: **_**He**_** stole my first kiss? **

**Ikuto: Ya I did.**

**Amu:**_** He, **_**this bastard stole my first kiss. How could you Nikko! I thought I was your best friend! **

**Nikko: Um, not exactly but I do like you! (No homo.) Anyways as I was saying, I'm done with the third chapter and I'm sorry it's so short…I just wanted to introduce Nagi and Nade along with Ikuto's perverted side.**

**Ikuto: You should be! But eh, I forgive you since you showed them my perverted side..**

**Nikko: Gee, thanks. *Mutters under breath* I could care less what you think. Well! R&R please I shall be updating soon….hopefully. **

**Amu: *Sits in a corner with a doll of Nikko in hand* I shall kill you and I will…**

**Ikuto: *In emo corner curled up into a ball sobbing* You're so mean Nikko..**

**Nikko: *Sweatdrop***

**V**


	4. The Player

**Nikko: YAY! I wa-**

**Ikuto: What? You're back already?**

**Amu: Yup, she's back so I can murder her.**

**Nikko: Um, spare my life please. I have a story to write.**

**Ikuto: No! Kill her so I can write it!**

**Amu: In your dreams.**

**Nikko: *Tapes Amu and Ikuto's mouth.* Ahem. As I was saying, I was so happy when I got saw many reviews alerts in my email. Someone said that it was weird to have Ikuto ask Amu out on a date when they just met. But I guess I forgot to mention a special personality about Ikuto…**

**Yoru: Nikko doesn't own anything but the plot nya~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Totally Unexpected Deal<strong>_

***Recap***

"'_Cuz it would be too embarrassing to ask you out on a date with them here." Ikuto said, blushing._

"_Oh. Em. Gee! You're blushing! That is soo cute!" Amu said. "Wait, you did not just say you're asking me on a date!"_

"_Um yeah, I just did."_

***End of Recap***

***Amu's P.O.V.***

School was over before you know it. I was waiting for my limo to arrive to get me home. I saw a glimpse of blue at the corner of my eye. Ikuto was walking over to me with a bundle of red and pink roses in his hand behind his back. He needs to work on his hiding skills. Half of the stems were showing that was wrapped in a pink plastic see-through wrapping. Ribbons were swirled around and tied at different angles, causing a domino effect. So that way, every angle you look at it you could see a purple, blue, pink, or yellow ribbon or parts of a purple, blue, pink, or yellow ribbon. The ribbons were about two inches apart so it wasn't covering the wrapping.

"I have something to give to you, Amu-_koi_."

"Would it be that?" I asked, pointing to bouquet of roses half showed against his left side, my right side.

"Huh?" Ikuto asked, giving a confused look, then looking down at the direction I was pointing to.

"Um, yeah."

"Oops, and I thought putting my violin down would hide it better since it was in my way."

"Well it didn't work. Now, are you going to gimme that or not?" I asked, giggling.

"Oh, yeah, right." He replied, smirking.

He gave me the roses and watched me as I admire them and gave it a few sniffs.

"They smell so nice, I love them. Thanks."

"They smell nice like you, and I'm glad you do. I gotta go now. Bye!" He said. "And don't forget about our date on Saturday!" Ikuto yelled behind him while waving.

He left me standing there with a guitar in my left hand and my right hand holding the roses. I was looking like a idiot with high-school students saying rude comments like "Omg, it's the first day of school and she's already dating a teacher?" or "I bet she got kicked out of school and is forced to work here." And "I heard she works just to get close to our Tsukiyomi-sama." And "I heard she's a snobby rich girl, what is _she_ doing here?"

As my white limo came rushing down the street, everyone shut their mouths. I used the speaker placed in the vehicle to announce my reply to the rude comments. "I work here on my free will, yes I am rich but that doesn't mean I'm a snobby girl like some of ya'll. Yes I am dating Tsukiyomi Ikuto, but he was the one asking me out so back off. No I don't work here to get close to him. I'm here to work. And, peace bitches." I said calmly.

The next thing you know, most of the boys and a few girls were screaming out, "That's our cool and spicy Hinamori-sensei!" while most of the girls were storming off. Kukai escorted me to the second row of seats behind the driver's row and opened the door. After I got in, he closed the door and went to the driver's seat to start the engine and make our way home.

I sat in my brand new limo and observed it as Kukai drive. It was only about the length of two cars. It only had two rows of seats that could sit three people in each. The windows were specially made so that it could block off all sunlight from damaging my skin. The seats were made with extra soft material. There was a mirror of the back of every seat. There was space for you to put your makeup, accessories, food, drinks and etc. under the seats.

The ride didn't feel long at all. Kukai had turned the radio at full volume while I played on my iPod. I sang along some of the songs quietly so he wouldn't tease me about how I should be a singing teacher instead.

I leaned against the limo as I stared up to the mansion. The Hinamori mansion wasn't like the old time ones. Although this land had belonged to the Hinamori's since centuries ago, the building had been remodeled again and again. Now, the building is made from mostly glass, and had about thirty stories. It had a movie theater, an indoor pool that could hold about 100 people, an outdoor pool that is about ten times the size of the indoor pool. Indoor tennis, basketball, golf, soccer, bowling, ice skating, and other sports courts were placed around the mansion. It had about 30 big bedrooms and 120 small bedrooms, bathrooms and closets were built somewhere in the room. The small bedrooms the size of one and one-half a garage that could hold 2 cars, not counting the closet and bathrooms were for the servants; 3 servants of the same sex could sleep in one room. Big bedrooms the size of 3 garages that could hold 2 cars, not counting the closet and bathroom, were for guests, me, mother, and father. There were about 360 servants in the Hinamori household. The kitchen is about the size of a football court. The dining halls were about two-thirds the size of the kitchen.

The family had three kittens, two cats, two puppies, two dogs, one rabbit and three hamsters. That's a total of thirteen pets. Since the small friends met each other since they were a kitten, puppy, kits or pups, they got along pretty well. Ten of the animals could run wild around the property of the Hinamori, but the hamsters had to stay in a cage one foot wide, and two foot in length and height.

My personal maids, Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia came out of the house and dragged me inside the mansion. The four guided me to my room and shut the door behind them. I saw Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia more like friends than maids. We always do things like gossip and give advice of stuff together. Yeah we get into fights sometimes but that never lasts long.

After about two hours of talking and fun with the girls, it was time to get ready for dinner. It was a must for the family to dress properly for dinner and other things, it was a family rule. Today, Ran did my hair as usual. Su picked my shoes and accessories and Miki picked my dress while Dia did my makeup. I was wearing a strapless, light-blue, shimmering mini dress; it had a white ribbon ties around my waist. Su picked out a white, open toed high-heels; it had a trail of diamonds running down the middle of my foot and around my ankle. I had on light-blue big hoop earrings with a white heart-shaped necklace. Light-blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss along with mascara was the only makeup I had on. My hair was down so it flowed down to my waist and Ran put a feathery head band on my head.

Steak was for dinner and fruits were served after the main dish. We ate in silence as usual.

***Meanwhile***

"Did she fall for you yet?"

"I'm pretty sure she did."

"Well, make sure _you_ don't fall for her. I mean she is the hottest one out of all the girls you went after anyways."

"When did I ever fall in love?"

"True true. But, you never know."

"Whatever, it's just a game to me anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>Nikko: Yay! I'm done!<strong>

**Amu: Does a mansion like that even exist? **

**Ikuto: Oooo! A cliffy!**

**Nikko: Uh, no I don't think one like that exists. And yes, it's a cliffy. **

**Amu: It's your longest chapter so far!**

**Ikuto: Ya, by like 200 words only. **

**Nikko: Whatever. Review please!**


	5. Author

****NOT A CHAPTER** **

**Author's Note- Please read! I know a lot of us just like to skip these.**

**Yeah, I'm sorry. I haven't been updating recently. But I'm running outta ideas! I mean, I got the ending all planned out. But I haven't really thought of the middle yet. I feel like there is a lot of fanficts that goes out to be something along the lines of "Ikuto is a playboy. He plays with Amu's feelings until he realizes he loves her, then he confesses and happily ever after." So yeah. I mean I have tons of ideas for new stories. But they always come to my mind DURING school. So by the time I get home, on the computer, my brain goes completely blank. Basically, I just have this huge dieses called, yes, Writer's Block. I need help! What should I do with this story? Discontinue it? Well, if I do continue it I'm going to need all of you lovely readers to send me some ideas. Or should I just stick with one-shots instead? Move on to other anime fanficts? I'm a huge fan of Death Note, Bleach, One Piece, and Fairy Tail right now. **

**OR: Do you just think I'm just another fail author that shouldn't continue anymore? **

**So yeah, please PM me, leave a review or email me: xkittycat (at) rocketmail (dot) com you're thoughts! **

**I am brain storming for an Easter or Spring Break one-shot, well, at least doing the best I can. School has taken all the energy outta me…**

**-Nikko**


End file.
